1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to storage devices, and more particularly relates to a multilevel frequency addressable field driven MRAM.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two state magnetoresistive devices such as metallic spin valves and magnetic tunnel junctions consist of at least two magnetic layers separated by a nonmagnetic layer. The resistance of the device depends on the relative orientation of the magnetization in the two magnetic layers, such as a pinned layer and a free layer, and can be controlled through an external field or by passing a current perpendicularly through the device. This type of device has multiple applications among which magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) is included. Two mechanisms for switching the orientation of the magnetization of the free layer exist for MRAM, such as magnetic field switching and current switching. Magnetic field driven MRAM applications can including automotive uses such as data logging, configuration storage, crash recorders, sensors, and airbags, consumer uses such as portable multimedia, gaming machines, and mobile phones, encryption for security systems, RAD hard military, space, radio frequency identification (RFID), networking, and server applications.